Common rail fuel systems provide a way to introduce fuel into the combustion chambers of an engine. Typical common rail fuel systems include an injector having an actuating solenoid that opens a fuel nozzle when the solenoid is energized. Fuel is then injected into the combustion chamber as a function of the time period during which the solenoid remains energized and the pressure of fuel supplied to the fuel injector nozzle during that time period.
To optimize engine performance and exhaust emissions, engine manufacturers may vary the pressure of the fuel supplied to the fuel injector nozzle. One such example is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0168673 (the '673 publication) by Shinogle published Sep. 2, 2004. The '673 publication describes a fuel system having a fuel injector fluidly connectable to a first common rail holding a supply of fuel, and a second common rail holding a supply of actuation fluid (e.g., oil). Each fuel injector of the '673 patent is equipped with an intensifier piston movable by the actuation fluid to increase the pressure of the fuel. By fluidly connecting the fuel injector to the first common rail, fuel can be injected at a first pressure. By fluidly connecting the fuel injector to the first and second common rails, fuel can be injected at a second pressure that is higher than the first pressure.
Although the fuel injection system of the '673 publication may adequately supply fuel to an engine at different pressures, it may be limited and problematic. Specifically, because the fuel injection system of the '673 publication can inject fuel at only two different pressures, it may be limited from some applications. In addition, because the system utilizes two different fluids, namely fuel and oil, care must be take not to contaminate one fluid with the other. If contamination does occur, the engine may not operate as desired and could possibly suffer damage.
The fuel system of the present disclosure solves one or more of the problems set forth above.